chroniclesofillusionfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Eggman's Badniks
Home | What is Chronicles of Illusion? | Universes | Characters | Locations | Chapters | Music | Posters and Wallpapers | Trailers ---- Moto Bug Universe: Sonic the Hedgehog Debut: Sonic the Hedgehog (SG, 1991) The Moto Bug is a ladybug-type Badnik created by Dr. Eggman. It's a slow-paced robot that moves around. It's body armor is red and its face is painted dark blue. Its source of locomotion is reliant on the simple wheel mechanism located in its undercarriage. A small engine on the rear of the Badnik propels its wheel across the ground. Small pincers located below its head are its only source of defense. ---- Trivia *The Moto Bug is known being the first enemy that Sonic has encountered in his first appearance, and thus being the first enemy encountered in the entire series. ---- Want to know more about Moto Bug? Visit the website below. *Sonic News Network Buzz Bomber Universe: Sonic the Hedgehog Debut: Sonic the Hedgehog (SG, 1991) The Buzz Bomber is a wasp-type Badnik model created by Dr. Eggman. It's able to hover in the air with its small but effective wings and can shoot energy projectiles to its target. The Buzz Bomber has a blue and black metal coloring. The stinger at the tip of its stripy colored tail stores energy for use in attacks. Two mechanical devices resembling pale wings give it the ability to hover. Two engines are installed at the bottom of the badnik, allowing it to travel at very high speeds. ---- Want to know more about Buzz Bomber? Visit the website below. *Sonic News Network Crabmeat Universe: Sonic the Hedgehog Debut: Sonic the Hedgehog (SG, 1991) The timid Crabmeat is a badnik created by Dr. Eggman. While it lacks in speed, it easily makes up for in firepower, as loaded inside its metal pinchers are cannons which can shoot radioactive balls of acid. However, Crabmeat can only fire once it appears to be used to the enviorment around it, thus meaning it'll have to wander around aimlessly for a few seconds. ---- Want to know more about Crabmeat? Visit the website below. *Sonic News Network Slicer Universe: ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' Debut: Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (SG, 1992) The Slicer is a mantis-based Badnik created by Dr. Eggman. Its head is flat with two yellow eyes with small pupils and two metallic mandibles. Each of their two hands has razor-sharp claws, which are their primary weapons. Slicers also have thin legs, and each foot's heel has small wheels, which they use to move around with slowly. ---- Want to know more about Slicer? Visit the website below. *Sonic News Network RhinoBot Universe: ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' Debut: Sonic the Hedgehog 3 (1994) The RhinoBot is a badnik creation by Dr. Eggman based of the Rhinocerous animal. It's a speed fighter whose battle stradegy involves charging very quickly into its enemies with its lethally-sharp horns. While the RhinoBot is faster than the Moto Bug, neither one hold a candle compared to their nemesis, Sonic the Hedgehog. ---- Want to know more about RhinoBot? Visit the website below. *Sonic News Network Eggrobo Universe: ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' Debut: Sonic & Knuckles (1994) The Eggrobo is a mass-produced Badnik model resembling its creator Dr. Eggman. In addition to being powerful soldiers on the battlefield, the Eggrobos are smart-bots designed to carry out tasks in Eggman's stead, making them a crow jewel in Eggman's attack force. ---- Trivia *In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS, Eggrobo appears as an enemy character in Smash Run, and a collectible trophy. ---- Want to know more about Eggrobo? Visit the website below. *Sonic News Network Egg Pawn Universe: ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' Debut: Sonic Heroes (JP, 2003; NA, 2004) The Egg Pawn is a mass-produced Badnik created by Dr. Eggman. They come in different varieties, each having their own unique abilities, and serve as Eggman's most common foot soldiers. ---- Want to know more about Egg Pawn? Visit the website below? *Sonic News Network ----